


Are you death or paradise?

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [32]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 關於在司復活後的那一天晚上，千空帶著藉口讓他們再次同床共枕。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 5





	Are you death or paradise?

他知道那只是個藉口，但也是每個人都相信的藉口。  
千空在司甦醒的那一天，以需要觀察後續身體狀況為由，讓司和他一起睡在小小的觀星台裡，雖然在他們復活之初，就已經在樹頂的木屋挨著彼此的肩膀睡了好幾夜，可是相異的時空下，那對千空的意義已截然不同。  
深夜裡他依舊能夠聽見從遠處森林傳來的蟲鳴鳥叫，還有微弱的水流聲，而司平靜的呼吸聲也伴隨其中，千空睜著眼，睡意並沒有如同往常那樣襲來，他用目光在黑暗中描摹著對方的輪廓，從粗曠的眉毛到深邃的眼窩，堅挺的鼻尖和單薄的嘴唇，臉上最初留下的裂痕早已消失無蹤，千空先是伸手探了一下司的呼吸，溫熱的鼻息打在手指上，一切看起來都正常無比。  
當他想再觸碰對方的頸部時，懸在空中的手指卻因為猶豫而停滯，千空的理智告訴他，等到司出現異樣再確認心跳也沒問題，可是他依舊悄悄地移動自己的身體，往對方的彎臂間靠近。  
千空小心翼翼地貼上司的胸口，隨著呼吸起伏的胸膛傳來沉穩的心跳聲，他閉上眼算著心跳的次數，腦海中持續讀著秒，其實他只需要輕摸對方頸部的脈搏就能計算出心律，但像是要證明司是真的復活一般，直到聽見來自身體裡的心跳聲，千空才真正鬆了一口氣。  
心跳的頻率很正常，也沒有其他的雜音，他的雙手也輕輕貼在對方的胸口，感受著與自己相同頻率的呼吸，世界突然靜的像是只剩下他們兩人，在千空尚未翻身前，司的手臂突然就繞過他的腰間，沿著千空的尾椎緩緩向上撫摸，微涼的掌心隔著衣物傳遞著溫度，所經之處都像是竄過電流似的讓人繃緊肌肉，他才正抬起頭要開口呼喚對方的名字，便看見司原本緊閉的眼睛正直勾勾地盯著他看。  
背後的厚實手掌並沒有就此停下，反而肆無忌憚地將千空拉入懷中，他無聲地喊了一聲司，看見他的口型後，對方只是回他一個有些上揚的單音，像是在說怎麼了，也像是單單回答他的呼喚而已。  
他凝視著司的臉孔，忘了自己應該要掙扎，等到回過神時已經被緊緊擁在懷裡，相同的心跳聲還在他的耳邊迴盪，然而千空卻分不清楚，那究竟是司的心跳，還是他自己的，比千空高上一些的體溫將他包裹著，那讓他不禁又想起在冷凍艙的寒冷溫度，令他不由自主地淪陷在這過於溫暖的擁抱中。  
「千空。」低沉的，司帶著磁性的聲音傳入他的耳中，千空仰著頭，盯著對方逐漸靠近的臉蛋，他反射性地想著，太近了，可是千空也沒有因此閃躲，直到司彎下頭，鼻尖曖昧地蹭著他的，迂迴地徘徊著，一點點縮短距離，躊躇許久才吻上他。  
司給他的吻很輕，若有似無地像是千空一個人產生的幻覺，短暫地分開片刻，千空便重新收緊靠在對方胸前的手掌，抓著司的衣領緩緩地下拉，再度把人拉到他的面前，四目相交的瞬間他們誰也沒有眨眼，宛如能夠看穿彼此靈魂般地相望著。  
他不知道該先問司這個吻究竟是代表什麼意思，或是應該先釐清自己的思緒，但這個舉動卻有如同意對方的所作所為，所以司也沒有放過這樣的機會，眼前的人再次吻上千空，然而不同的是，司先是啣著他的上唇，又用靈巧的舌尖勾著他，千空不自覺地張口，喘息的剎那就被對方以深吻封緘，擁抱著他的雙臂攀著脊椎向上，按著他的後頸不讓千空有絲毫逃離的機會。  
纏綿且濃烈的親吻幾乎阻斷了千空所有氧氣來源，在幾次無度的追吻之後，才在他幾乎要缺氧得說了停下後打住，他喘著氣，紊亂的呼吸卻沒能在一時半刻間平復，司抵著他的額頭，他們的視線再次交錯，千空感覺體內有什麼東西正在膨脹，把所有角落都撐得飽脹，引以為傲的理智這時和感性絞成一團，他分不清楚，此刻的慾望究竟是他的一時興起，抑或是長久時間壓抑下的情感爆發。  
但不論是何者，這一次，石神千空都決定順從自己的直覺，他閉上雙眼，嘆了一口氣後，主動吻住了獅子王司。


End file.
